


Bite

by LevisTears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Demon Erwin Smith, Demon Powers, Demon Sex, Forced Orgasm, Ghosts, Half-Vampires, Inflation, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Period blood, Priest Erwin Smith, Priest Kink, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Levi had never wanted this life, being a monster. When his family is wiped out one day he takes that chance to live his life blood free as a normal man, that was until he met a priest who is more than he looks and he helps him find something out about himself.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of someone walking into his room that night awoke him from his soundless sleep. The young one sat up in bed and sighed as the maid came to dress him holding a dress in hand. "My lady do you know what day it is today?" She questioned looking beyond excited. He knew exactly what today was for himself, the blood ceremony, the first time he would do what he was built to do, drink blood. Drink blood and experience the essence of life run down his throat so he can finally become a fully fledged vampire like all those before him. Though he wasn't so amused at the idea and pulled the cover back over his head taking pride in the little time he knew he had left before the lines of pre written destiny took a hold of him, this just ended in it being taken off of him.

He didn't want to do this because he has never wanted this, he wanted to be normal, to live a normal life like all them mortals around him. No dark clothes, no bats, no dark castles and no blood. He just wanted to be normal and live his life like everyone else.

So the young one was dressed for the day against his wishes, internally mumbling bad things to himself. Black dress and lace choker and the locks of hair arranged into a low hanging bun. Jewels hung off his hair like raindrops and the candle light around him reflected in them casting small rays of light into his painted black lips. This would be good and all for anyone but not for Levi because at the same time of not wanting to live the vampire lifestyle he didn't want this other lifestyle he was born into, the female one. In private he had decided that if he could somehow escape all this his name would be Levi, that would be if a miracle happened. He was directed by the maid once ready to go and off he went to meet his family in the dining room. On his way there he slowed down in the hall looking up at the paintings of his family. He was expected to follow this role without fail and carry on the bloodline without failure. He wanted to escape but had no way to.

Arriving at the door he saw a few male servants talking to his father and he listened in closely. "Are you sure you should let this happen my lord?" He asked "what if something goes bad because of....you know"

"We don't know what will happen but I'm sure we'll have it under control" he explained "you guys all have nearby weapons just in case things turn for the worse."

"Alright but how much do we give her?" They asked worried

"The normal wine glass full" he stated not willing to be fazed by such worries "she's my blood after all, she can handle it without a problem." Levi hadn't a clue what they were on about and questioned why they were asking so many questions about this. He has to sit down and drink from the glass, that's all he has to do and they're making it out to be some difficult task. Levi remembers that there wasn't as much fuss for his cousin's turn. He shook his head and walked into the room and watched as the room fell silent to look at him or should I say her as he's known as and Levi just sat down on the chair at the top end of the table. He looks at them all with a questionable look, a little anxious at that but wouldn't let it show that the atmosphere in room was getting to him a little.

"Come on everyone" he adds "let's just get this over and done with." In his mind he could just drink it then never drink it again since he wouldn't die without it, just be powerless like he always was. That would be fine but some part of him wasn't sure about this, the way everyone was staring at him, even his father who was unfazed seemed he was hiding his fear a little. Everyone right now was the same. Levi sat there worried about what exactly they were worried about, was this so called concern that he might not like it? (If its even possible) could he be secretly allergic? Levi didn't know but just glanced over at his cousin who didn't look at him the same as everyone else, Mikasa herself seemed unaware of what everyone else was thinking around her about Levi (or Lucy if you want to be technical.)

His father stood up alongside his mother smiling. "We're here today for a really important day in my young one's life, her first time tasting the blood from a living being and experiencing what it's truly like to be born a vampire."

"I'm so proud that my little girl is going to turn into the bloodsucker we've always wanted" Klutchel smiled.

"Let her feast at last!" They both called and there was a cheer from his family promoting him to drink but though after a vampire takes their first drink they are granted any wish they desire. Nobody in his experience had wished for the curse of vampirism to be gone from their body though there was something else he also desired to come true. He decided to wish for that last thing after he had drank. Mikasa had gotten a dog, Levi definitely did not want a dog.

He slowly lifted the glass to his lips and just before the liquid reached his lips there was a loud crash. Levi widened his eyes placing the glass down and looking towards where he heard the noise come from behind his parent's bodies. His eyes met with a group of large animals or more commonly known as werewolves and before anyone realised they were there Levi widened his eyes and darted under the table within a second. The rest of his family realised the intruders too late when all Levi heard was screams and seeing servants trying to reach for the weapons within the room but failed. "Find the girl!" The main one growled out "and wipe out anyone in our way"

Levi stayed quiet under the table panicking. 'They're going to get me!' He thought to himself when the room fell silent and he was sure he was the only one of his family still alive. He had to think of a plan quickly and he saw a gun on the floor, he carefully reached over to it not making a noise and checked it's contents. There were some bullets left and Levi almost laughed with glee seeing they were made of silver. There were six of them and if Levi just ran out and shot randomly, he would hopefully survive this.

He lept out and shot for his life in multiple directions squeezing his eyes closed to avoid seeing anything gore like. Within a few seconds he pulled down the gun with shaking hands and opened his eyes to see the beasts on the floor. He fell back against the table looking up at the ceiling and sighed to then smile. "I've done it!" He explained. His head turned to the glass still laying upright on the table and it looked like it hadn't been touched. It was somewhat of a perfect anomaly within the chaos that surrounded him and that's when he actually took a second to notice and take in what had just happened. He cursed quietly even though nobody could hear him and picked up the glass pouring it on the floor. Though he was sure it wouldn't work he silently said his wish that he had always wanted before standing back up. He had to run, run to somewhere and escape. With his family wiped out he hurried around his home picking up whatever he could find to help him: money and a backpack. It was all he could find that would be of use to him.

He ran out of his home hoping that there wasn't anyone else to hurt him and once into the forested area that surrounded his old home he heard a rustle within the bushes, he prepared himself to swing the backpack at anyone who tried to hurt him knowing it wouldn't work at all but it was the only option he had. He carefully approached where the noise was coming from and held his breath. He looked over the bush and saw a small looking dog sitting down on the ground. He heard him whimper and Levi cautiously walked around it and went towards the animal. It opened his eyes at him and tried to run away to come falling to the ground. Levi further approached kneeling down to look at it. "Are you alright?" He questioned looking at his paw "have you hurt yourself? Don't worry I'm not going to harm you. Can you understand me? Are you man, animal or a monster?"

The animal seemed to shake it's head and within a moment it opened their mouth. "No, I'm hurt" they stated "I'm a werewolf, you?"

"Vampire but I wish to cure myself" he stated "my name is Levi Ackerman, what is yours?"

"Eren, Eren Yeager" he added and then looked Levi up and down questionably "are you sure about that? You pretty much seem like a girl to me"

"I don't have time to discuss such things Eren" he added "show me your human form" Within a few seconds the small dog turned into a young man and Levi raised a brow in confusion. "How old are you Eren?"

"15" he added

"I see, your animal form confused me for a moment there" he chuckled "the size of that dog made me think you were 8 or something like that"

"We werewolves can turn into any dog we want alongside a wolf itself and our beast form but my family told me to be something less intimidating so it wouldn't draw attention" he explained

"Draw attention?" He laughed "you were a flipping pomeranian in the middle of the woods! You looked more misplaced than an ostrich in a snow storm. That's why I came up to you because it was obvious you didn't belong in this environment."

"Oh yeah" he added "I didn't think about that, how old are you?"

"18 as of today" he explained and didn't say anything for a moment "Eren where is your family?"

"They went to some castle nearby looking for this young woman to kill her apparently" he added not looking amused "something about them being a danger or whatever to the monster world. I don't know and I couldn't care less about it so I stayed here with our belongings and ended up getting thorns in my hand. They've been gone for god damn ages!"

Levi thought for a second and widened his eyes knowing exactly what had happened to them. "How did you do that to yourself?" He questions hoping to divert the topic.

"I found some berries and tried to pick them" he added looking at his hand.

"Well that was stupid" Levi stated "trying to pick berries from a thorn covered bush without any protection. At least you didn't sit on it..."

"Hey I'm not stupid!" he growled "I just wasn't thinking that's all and I should be calling you stupid, dressed like that and walking around on your own, you seem crazy looking all fancy like that in this type of place, are you trying to be robbed?."

"With what's just happened I didn't have time to go off and find a suitable outfit, I don't even have one that wouldn't look 'fancy' in your words I think and for your information I'm dressed like this since it is..or it was supposed to be a special day for me." He explained "you should get going Eren and not waste your time waiting for them all to return, I'm sorry to say this but they're not coming back any time soon you know"

"And why is that?" He scoffed crossing his arms.

"It's the same reason I'm standing here right now in front of you" he started "yours and my own family are dead"

He widened his eyes at him "what! You're lying to me!" He shouted.

"Just let me explain alright" Levi sighed sitting down on the ground now in front of him "your family got me out of quite a predicament you know, I was about to drink my first bit of blood and they came in and caused hell on. They murdered the whole of my family and I luckily had a great aim to save me. You can guess what happened there."

He seemed lost for words. "You bastard!" He growled and Levi could see the anger as his eyes faded from its green like colour and turned a bright yellow.

"It was in self defence" he sighed "they were out to kill me Eren so I had no choice and but try to protect myself. I think we're even." Eren didn't say anything. "Look let's make a deal. I'll help you and you can serve me for what your family has done to mine and by serve I mean as a companion. I don't have any grudges towards you. I'm just not letting you die out here alone or do you have a home you belong to with more of you I can drop you off at. I'm heading somewhere if you wish to accept and come with me to where you need to go or with me. Deal?"

Eren thought for a moment. "Deal" he sighed "I'll go with you to wherever you want." Levi realised something. He remembered talking to his cousin Mikasa about not wanting a dog after the ceremony. He imagined her spirit laughing her head off right now. It infact did end up happening for Levi. He had indeed ended up with a god damn dog in the end!

"Good" Levi added sighing and looked down at the injury on Eren's hand knowing if they wanted to start walking the way he wanted it would be no use to not treat it. "Can I treat that wound of yours?"

Eren looked down at his hand then back up at Levi. "Ok" he sighed "do you have anything you can use?"

"I don't, you?" Levi questioned and he shook his head in return "well even if it was possible for me to do something magic related I wouldn't know how to do it since you know... I've never been trained"

"So how are you going to do that then? Huh Batty?" He asked annoyed and Levi looked down at the outfit he wore to then face Eren.

"I have an idea" he explained and the next thing Eren saw was him leaning over, taking a hold of the bottom of the dress and tearing some off so the section on the outside of his left thigh was exposed. Eren widened his eyes at the motion and held his breath for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He shouted covering his eyes and Levi just looked puzzled at his reaction.

"It's some cloth Eren.....you know... to cover the wound when I take those thorns out of your hand in case you bleed." He explained "what did you think I was doing?"

"Ummm nothing" he snapped and heald his hand out for Levi to sort it out "j-just get on with it already!"

Levi thought for a moment about what this strange mutt in front of him was getting so aggravated about until when he glanced down to where the big tear was and saw Eren looking at it is when it hit him. "Ooooohh" he quietly laughed "I understand now but that's not what I was thinking when I done that and plus, we've just met Eren also your not really my type. I appreciate the effort though."

"Ah what the hell I wasn't thinking that!" He added and when Levi once again chuckled at his actions he just huffed with a frown once again presenting the injured hand. So there Levi sat with Eren's hand resting on the dress that he wore. He used the cloth over his hand as he pulled the thorns out and Eren noticed this. "This is stupid!" He announced "a vampire that won't even touch blood, I've seen everything now"

"Just stay quiet will you" Levi asked "you're lucky Eren anyone else would of killed you on sight and a vampire I believe would of sucked some blood out of that hand of yours whilst doing this....that reminds me could you do that to yourself? It'll get any bad stuff out of you."

"Isn't that your job to treat me?" He asked sarcastically "you're a terrible vampire and doctor now." Eren done so and spat the blood he sucked from himself out away from them.

"Whatever Eren now turn into a wolf form that you can walk on and it can hold me" Levi then requested "a large wolf sounds good. Then I can bandage that paw." He followed the request and Levi watched as the young man in front of him turned into a large wolf, not the same werewolf creature that invaded his home and made it a place of destruction. It wasn't like a regular sized wolf either and his wild eyes beamed at Levi. Levi took the large paw and tied the cloth around it carefully taking note to the animal's face in case he was hurting them. Thankfully he didn't cause him any harm.

Once all bandaged up the two of them started walking through the dark forest, Levi riding on top of this beast form of Erens whilst having hold of his and Eren's belongings. Levi who was mostly giving directions took a moment to check up on Eren. "So how are you feeling Eren?" He questioned leaning forward and down for a tad to study his face. "I appologise if my efforts haven't worked, can you even talk whilst like this?"

A deepish voice replied to Levi "I'm fine" he added "and I can talk in whatever form I want, the small dog talks remember" Levi just said a simple "oh yeah.." in return. Eren looked up at this new found companion of his and saw him looking intently at the forest clearings they were traversing over time together without saying a word. A thought came to Eren about this experience that really had him thinking about all of this. Of course he was thinking about the fact his family and the person above him's family were both murdered because of the actions of his own family but right now he and this person he has to follow both knew there was no time to think about it or mourn, they had to get moving as fast as they could. This then rose the lingering question on Eren's mind to dispell itself. "You know I've been thinking about something, where the hell are we even going?" He questioned.

"The town a few miles from here" Levi started explaining as he continued to look at the continuous flow of trees ahead of them. "My uncle owns an piece of land there and there's a block of flats standing on it. He has a place we can stay that he doesn't use."

"He's a land lord?" Eren added "didn't expect that coming from your kind, I thought your family would own garlic farms or some shit."

"Very funny and original Eren" Levi sighed unamused "in that case I should be assuming your family is the owner of a massive illegal dog breeding house where they inpregnate poor innocent dogs for money"

"Hey I don't do that!" He whined, the deep primal tone of his voice now gone.

"I'm aware just don't make stupid jokes like that on old facts that aren't even true: we don't burn to death, we have a reflection and we can't die by eating garlic Eren."

"Really care to explain why people think that about you all then" he prompted and Levi began to explain.

"When it comes to sun were sensitive but we don't erupt into blisters or anything like that. That comes from when a human though it was a clever idea to walk around with oil on them in hot weather. I don't know about the mirror thing though I think the one that caused that was broken. The garlic thing is the most accurate but not true. It just gives us a bad stomach if we have lots of it. It's like when some people can have a little bit of milk but when they have lots that's when it affects them. Are things clearer now Eren?"

"Yeah yeah" he added "at least I know I can add lots of garlic to your food if you annoy me one day and not kill you, just send you to the toilet"

"And if you do I'll not hesitate to have you wear a cone on your head" Levi added "don't test me, I'm not in the mood right now."

"You think I haven't realised?" Eren scoffed "you've been one hell of a bratty batty since we set off and got off your home's old grounds." Though Eren was right. When they both were about to exit the area around the home they stepped over a flat formation of rocks that seemed to be set out in a circle around the estate without any word said. When they had exited the circle the kind mood of his travel companion changed immediately as a headache came across him. At this moment in time Eren could tell it was definitely bothering him by him closing his eyes constantly when Eren was presenting not to be looking.

"Be quiet will you" Levi snapped above his normal voice and Eren came to a halt. "What's wrong?" He sighed heavily, the annoyance set clearly on his face.

"We're stopping to rest and get some sleep before you rip my fur out in rage" he explained shaking Levi off what made him land on his backside with a small thump. Levi brushed himself off and watched as Eren walked over to a tree and curled up. He hadn't moved and Eren raised a brow. "Aren't you not going to sleep on that branch? You know as a bat?"

"Well no..." Levi dragged shuffling on the spot which made Eren sigh closing his eyes.

"Please don't tell me you don't know how to do that" he added and Levi just simply let out a nervous laugh "unbelievably useless and I'm not even joking Levi, you would think that they would at least teach you something whilst you were growing up in case they died and oh...guess what they freaking did! Do you not even have a book about all this!?"

"It's not my fault" Levi added "I was supposed to learn everything tonight about my abilities but because of your family that didn't happen. All my extended family did learn growing up but my family for some reason didn't want me to do it until today, I think it was something to do with me being only enough to control myself. It's kind of weird and I don't understand. I'm pleased I didn't have to drink anything tonight though. "

"Ha your one to complain even though you're pleased that you didn't have to drink anything you weirdo" Eren said as he stretched out making a small whine like noise. "I'm nice and warm if you want to use me"

"I'll keep that in mind next time you get on my nerves and I want a new blanket" he sighed now moving to sit against the tree opposite from Eren as Eren let out a small nervous laugh. "I'm going to sleep now"

So they both slept for a little while not waking up and all was peaceful until a scream escaped from Eren. Levi sat up immediately and looked over at Eren who was growling at him. "Who the hell are you!?" He asked and Levi shone him a look of confusion. Levi opened his mouth to say something to him in order to calm him down and to understand what was going on. When he started his sentence he immediately stopped widening his eyes, he sounded different.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you!?" Eren once again asked him. Levi just frowned taking a moment thinking about what had just escaped his mouth then.

"Eren it's me" Levi added and heard the same thing as before. He was almost certain of it, really certain if it but he was sure his voice was deeper than before. It made a small tang of anxiety hit him as he knew something was up, up with himself and Eren was having trouble identifying who he truly was. "It's me, Levi, you damn mutt! Snap out of it!" Eren growled at him and Levi just swallowed before he frowned in annoyance. "Eren this is an order! Stop it now!"

"How do I know it's you?!" Eren snarled "you could be anyone trying to disguise yourself as them for what I know"

Levi rolled his eyes at him distastefully before saying "who in there right mind would be walking around like this then?" Eren raised a brow his bright orbs staring at Levi. He was suddenly quiet and Levi huffed loudly now knowing that Eren has seen the root of his errors "stupid dog. I thought you had some common sense in you, you dog fucker, scared the shit out of me for a moment there." The animal in front of him stayed still as Levi marched towards him "now what the hell is wrong?! Why were you making so much noise Eren? what's the issue here?"

"You....you look different" he stated before walking over to a nearby deep puddle and looking into it before looking back at Levi with beckoning eyes that Levi knew meant this wasnt any7 joke and he indeed had to see what the matter was. "look for yourself, I'm not lying or playing a prank on you" Though he can see the truth on Eren's eyes part of him feels asof Eren is bluffing with him, the change of voice and apperance could in fact be him coming down with a cold or something like that. Then again it wouldn't surprise him since he is probaly misinformed that his kind can catch colds and other illnesses out there. if he just had a cold Levi was temped to shove his face into the puddle for causing such a fuss over such a little thing. Though if it was something more than what he was expecting and wasn't a cold he wouldn't exactly know what to do at that moment.

So Levi does just that and leans over the small mass of water to get a full look at himself. He can see what caused Eren to not recognise him within a moments time and just stood in that position taking all of this in. Levi was sceptical but also amazed at what he was seeing. His long locks of hair were now replaced by a shorter style of an undercut, his face looked different in a way he couldn't explain how, the same thing with his body. He already knew about his voice. Levi stands up straight looking into the forest ahead of the puddle registering this. His hand goes up to his hair and feels the texture of the part that looks shaven, his hand then goes to trace his throat feeling the presence of a bump. He is confused by all of this and starts to think what may have caused this.

That's when it hit him. This sudden change must of been caused by some sort of magic, the blood ceremony. Though Levi isn't completely sure about that because he may of wished for this to happen he in fact didn't drink a single drop of blood from that glass, nothing at all. But the thing is if it wasn't the result of the ceremony then what the hell was it? This was the question pricking at Levi's mind.

Levi turns around to still see Eren standing there in his wolf form. He rushes over to the spot where he slept opposite Eren and looked on the ground around the tree hastily. Eren makes his way beside him and gives him a confused look. "What are you looking for?" He questions "you look a little mad"

"My hair" Levi adds "where the hell did it go?! It's not on the ground, did you eat it?"

"Do I look like a fucking cat to you?!" He adds disgusted "I'm not going to be coughing up a hairball of your hair!" 

"Did you cut it?" Levi then asks "if you did you were really gently since I didn't wake....oh wait you screamed, if you would of you wouldn't of done that. Damn what's happened..."

"Ehh no!" He adds looking at Levi likes he's stupid "why would I want to do that for? I thought you done that"

"Well I didn't Eren" Levi huffs "where on earth would I have gotten something to cut it with, especially the undercut. They both look at each other for a second thinking and Levi can see that Eren has clicked on that this is a weird situation indeed that can't be normally explained. "You don't think it's grown back into my head do you?"

"Eww I hope not" he adds shaking his coat "you're freaking me out so much I'm getting itchy. That's just great isn't it I've teamed up with the world's worst vampire who I honesty don't have a clue what gender to address you as at this point and I've now possible got fleas. Plus my family is dead so that's something else to add onto the pile."

"Stop making jokes Eren, it's your family's own fault their dead and I don't want to put you in the bath" Levi adds "also I'm a man, it actually seems like it now doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does" Eren adds and looks at the outfit Levi was still wearing "you kind of look even more stupid wearing that now than before, change into something else! I don't want to be seen walking around with you wearing that."

"I've already said I don't have anything Eren" Levi sighs "do you have something I can borrow?"

"I think I have something you can wear" he adds sitting down "it might be too big though, try looking in my bag by the tree" Levi walks over to the bag and gets on his knees looking at what's on offer for him. He ends up picking up a coat and a pair of shoes. He just turns and looks at Eren flat faced.

"There's nothing here Eren" he adds and he watches Eren think.

"Oh yeah I've just remembered I was wearing them" he laughs and Levi is tempted to just leave him alone in the woods though quickly dismissed the idea since it wouldn't matter as Eren is designed for the natural environment and Levi didn't want to be alone. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Levi states "the other bags, don't they have anything in?"

"Just food and my mother's bonnet" he adds and Levi comes up with an idea that might just work for him.

"I'll wear that" Levi says starting to raid Eren's belongings until he finally pulled it out and sighed seeing that it was a bright white colour which would definitely stand out against his black gown he had no choice in wearing at this point until he reached where he needed to be "it'll have to do, hopefully nobody looks too closely at us, though with my colour combination that will prove tricky Eren."

"Yeah" Eren sighs with a laugh "you made fun of me for standing out in the dog form I took when you're going to now look an freak" Levi watches him laugh some more and in response briefly closes his eyes sighing.

"The urge to castrate you is becoming stronger by the minute" Levi adds frowning as he starts to put the bonnet on and tying the ribbon around his head "come on let's keep going before one of us dies because of the other."

"Do you mean you?" He once again laughs "you won't last ten seconds with me you weak bat" Levi just grabs the bags and grabs him by the ear pulling him along catching a glimpse of himself in the puddle as they start walking to where they need to be. Levi just closes his eyes walking along at the sight of himself before opening them and feeling glad that they were travelling during the night instead of in the day. And so they set off once again, Levi eventually setting himself on Eren after Eren apologised for being such a nuisance. Levi looks far ahead trying to find where he has to be and after some time the outskirts of a town could be seen and the forest started to come to its end.

They both emerge from the clearing both sighing as they were both glad to see something else than the constant trail of trees and bushes constantly surrounding them and shading them in there darkness. Levi steps back on the ground feeling the solid road make contact with him in contrast with the ever changing soil of the forest. Levi catches his eye on a oil street lamp and walks over to it to look at the bright orb. Eren soon follows confused and stops beside him. "It's great isn't it?" Levi adds distracted by the sight. As they are both basked in the soft light mixed with a small intoxicating scent Eren still in his wolf form looks up to Levi who is quiet.

"You're a weirdo you know that" he smirks with a playful laugh not meaning to sound mean "I thought you were a bat not a moth." Levi just dissmisses what he said and continues to look at it. Levi understands that Eren could not of possibily comprehend the reason behind this gesture, the odd way he was acting. The light, it was a sign of freedom on Levi's behalf, the chance for him to be free of the family chains that held him down for all this time and for Levi to be able to live his new life in whatever way he pleases. Levi thinks of the light as his sign of something new, a "new day". His eternal night finally gives in to the daylight he's ever so craved.

"Yeah....whatever Eren" Levi quietly adds with a slight mumble to his voice starting to turn to face him "I know, I know its odd Eren but with the amount of time I've spent knowing this life I know I've once had  it's the only life I'm aware how to live."

Eren poses him a question based off what caught him off in what Levi had just said. "What does that mean?" He questions " 'I know I've once had'? Are you talking about being human or something like that?....we're you turned by those bloodsuckers and we're raised to be another one of them?! Fuck them if they did!"

"I appreciate the concern Eren but no that didn't happen" Levi explains "it's sort of a bit more than that but I'm just used to living my life as human. I know I shouldn't worry but I know it'll go back to normal in time, the cycle must continue." Levi begins to walk off towards where they need to go and Eren runs after him. "Come on before the sun rises and people can see us as clear as can be"

"Slow down" Eren adds and Levi keeps his pace in front of him. "How far is it now? Your uncle's building?"

"It's not far now Eren" Levi explains "now change into a dog or back to your human form before some person with a shot gun tries to hunt you down for fur and hang your head above the mantlepiece." Eren nods swallowing beginning to turn back to the small dog Levi came across in the forest on the land around his home. After a moment Levi days something else "sorry about that just now, I was a little bit too graphic in a way, I'm a bit stressed"

"I would be too if my family died and I just suddenly woke up looking different." Eren adds, his higher pitched voice from the small animal suiting his current form.

"The apperance isn't the issue it's just how sudden it was and how on earth it happened" Levi adds "and they did die"

"Nice to know you realise that I'm stressed too" Eren sighs for Levi to internally curse out a "shit".

"I didn't say anything about you not being stressed" Levi adds "is that the end of the questions?"

"Yeah" Eren nods his little paws patting behind Levi as Levi slows down a little to retain a comfortable for them both not be separated "do you have the key?"

"That's still a question" Levi sighs "and I belive it's in his office"

"How are you going to get in there since he's dead?" He asks.

"Dead? He isn't dead Eren, he wasn't there, he sent a raven over saying he wasn't going to watch me do something I didn't want to do." Levi explains "and once again still a question"

"Is he going to be there?" He adds and Levi comes to a stand still reaching down and picking him up to start marching through the town past some drunk man staggering home.

"Dhid nnthatt hucken mutt hust talkk?" (Did that fucking mutt just talk?) He says as Levi squeezes his eyes shut hoping he doesn't react. The man shakes his head in an attempt to sober up before walking off once again "shhorry miss ad too mush" (sorry miss had too much) Levi nods keeping a hand on Eren's small dog mouth and keeps walking in the direction they need.

Once clear Levi glares at him whispering "have you lost your mind you little hairball!" He grits his teeth "and stop asking questions and talking before you're actually hunted...but no he isn't he had to deal with some business of his that I didn't know about, I'm free to come here with leisure. Now come on Eren." They both headed down streets and down ally ways going in all sorts of directions around town. Eren does question the odd route for Levi to express it's so if anyone is following them because of Levi looking like a rich posh girl in order to rob them they'd easily loose them.

Coming towards a line of houses they both see a building right at the bottom of the street detached from everything else. Once closer they both see the old exterior of the place and Levi raises a brow in confusion looking up at a sign small sign that just says "Ackerman housing". "Umm I thought it would be more....how do I say this?...under run if it belongs to him."

"You were expecting worse?" Eren questions looking up at levi. Levi looks back the second time to see if he wasn't just imagining things, if the slight hunger wasn't getting to him and making him see things as they aren't. He looks and it's the same as before causing him to exhale loudly as a sign of him still being all there. "Are there any guests do you know?"

"I was expecting broken windows and a missing door since my uncle Kenny deals with some sort of shady business and there might be Eren" Levi adds "possibly ghosts or shape shifters who can move around the town without being noticed"

"Shapeshifters? So you're saying there might be other werewolves in there?" He adds his little black beady eyes brightening as his tail wags.

"Maybe so Eren" Levi smirks ready with another snarky reply for Eren "if you see one make sure to say hello to your great great uncle's half sister's cousin's twice removed inbred with some squirrel nephew for me."

"Haha very funny bat now just go inside" he barks at the end and Levi walks up to the door. Levi turns the knob and creaks open the old door looking inside. He hesitates for a moment not sure what to expect within the halls they are about to walk into. Levi hasn't been around any other creatures before and feels a bit intimidated, also feels he might act weird around a human by accident if he bumps into one. He is taken from his thoughts when Eren jumps out his arms and makes his way down the hallway. "Stop standing around I need to rest!"

"Where are you going Eren!?" Levi calls out reaching arms hand out though he knows it won't get him back.

"To find a spare room" he adds and Levi shakes his head coming after him pacing down the corridor quickly. Catching up to him they see an office on their right. Eren sniffs the door "smells like you, this must be it" Levi nods not sure if that comment was sarcastic or he can actually smell out family members. If he can they could maybe make some money out of it. Levi open the door and walk inside to see a desk. Levi tries at one of the drawers to see it locked so he tries the others without a question to it. They don't open and Levi sighs sitting down in the chair glancing at one of his uncle's spare hats sitting on the side of the desk. Eren hops from the ground to Levi's lap then to the table to sit and look at him. Eren sees him slouching unable to think about where the spare key to his place was.

"Eren please don't get paw prints on my Uncle's desk" he sighs "he's a dangerous man I've heard, he'll most likely make you lick the dirt up yourself."

"I don't think I want to meet the last alive people in your family" he sighs walking over to the edge of the desk shaking his paw on the way to get the bandage like material from his hurt paw and rubbing it around the wood surface to be safe with the mess. Levi who has his eyes closed through out all this opens his eyes when he hears Eren bark at him.

"Eren you're going to wake everyone up" he sighs opening his eyes and then immediately frowns seeing the hat on his head. "Get that off!"

"It's really uncomfortable so yeah I will" he adds and Levi roles his eyes.

"Maybe it's because it's not meant for little werewolves posing as a little pomeranian" Levi groans sitting up straight.

"No its because I'm being poked by something sharp." Eren whines shaking his body "get it off me!" Levi agrees and reaches forward to pluck the item off him but when he does something falls out and onto the desk.

Levi widens his eyes picking it up and smiles at Eren. "You're a genius Eren! He doesn't allow anyone to touch his hats so of course it would be there. Good boy!" He ruffles the fur on his head and Eren gives him a look.

"OK OK I get it already stop taking the piss!" He almost growls out at Levi "now get us to the room" they both exit the office after making sure everything looks the same and they go upstairs as quick as they can, levi nearly falling over the dress. They find the room number what happened to be the one right at the top of the building standing by itself.

"Of course he's gave himself the best living space here." Levi adds putting the key in and unlocking the door. Eren burst through the door turning back into a human a couple of steps in. Levi is pleased his clothes are still there....somehow, as he locks the door behind him. As Eren stretches Levi walks further in almost tearing the bonnet off his head to relieve himself from the cage he's been stuck in for what seemed like ages. The heavy scent of cigarettes hits him and he moves to the window opening it. He sees a sofa and decides that'll do for his new friend. "That's your bed when there is someone else hear but use the room on the left beside the kitchen at your leisure, don't even try and hump any of the pillows" he adds walking towards what he believes is the other bedroom on the far right from the kitchen.

"Where are you off too?" Eren adds knowing the both of them are most likely hungry "I'm hungry"

"You're an animal. Go get something. " Levi adds opening the door to the main room.

"I'm too tired to hunt for anything" he whines jumping onto the sofa "why can't I sleep with yoooouuu? It stinks in here!"

"Because it's weird! That's why" Levi adds turning around the face him.

"Can I as a dog?" He questions and Levi stands thinking "that isn't weird" Eren smiles as Levi just nods before entering his own room. Eren skips behind him turning back into the dog they enter together. Its a basic room with basic necessities that'll suit him fine. He places the bonnet down on the cabinet before quickly placing it down over Eren who was on the bed "what was that for?"

"I don't want you looking at me while I'm changing" Levi adds turning to face the mirror.

"Don't worry I don't want to see you like that as you've gone from looking female to male. I don't want to see what mess you've got there now" he adds and levi huffs.

"I don't want to see yours either since dogs bite their private area all the time" Levi breathily laughs.

"Shove a garlic bulb in whatever entrance you have! Normal dogs do that when something is wrong with them. We don't!" He grows and Levi shakes his head undressing from the gown and taking the same hanging jewels out that somehow stayed attached to him. Once undressed Levi looks at himself with curious eyes. It's different but he loves it, it's exactly what he wanted from himself "stop staring and tell me what's down there!"

"Female parts but it's different in one area, my chest isn't gone but seems smaller cause of how toned my form has become. I like it" Levi smiles.

"Ahh so what are you going to do wear now?" Eren questions.

"I'll look in the morning for something before he head out and look around town" Levi explains "we can see what my uncle has left behind and Base what he need from there. We can find you a job too..."

"Oh come on! What am I supposed to do?" He asks "you need one too you posh bat!"

"Don't you have some family trade you know of?" Levi questions "I'm not having you steal for a living and I will sort it out soon enough."

"Can't you just be happy weren't safe right now with a free roof over our heads" he sighs and Levi sighs a "yeah" in response knowing he's right. He's right because Levi knows he was lucky to escape without any other werewolves being on patrol or something. He was lucky it was just oblivious Eren. Eren was lucky Levi wasn't of any harm to him in the slightest. They were both lucky they had somewhere safe to go.

"I'm glad we're safe from harm Er-" Levi says to be cut off by the window slamming shut in the living room. They both loudly curse out loud in shock.

"What was that I nearly just shit myself there!" Eren adds shaking the hat off and looking at Levi forgetting the state he was in. He clears his throat and turns around to lay down so he's not facing him "go sort it out will ya"

Levi slightly embarrassed by the fact he's just seen him goes into the living room and checks on the window. He locks it knowing the scent isn't gone but he doesn't want to risk it slamming again during the night and Eren biting him on the leg or somewhere else in shock. Within those thoughts he notices something from outside the window. None of the trees are moving and he can't hear any wind.

Levi begins walking back to his room thinking about it slightly frowning "weird...." he mutters.


End file.
